eleventyfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Tips
Useful Tips are an installment series that began on post #106. The Tips A few clarifications on rules! 1) There's priority based on post order, unless certain conditions hold. You cannot simply "dodge" an attack, especially if they out-weaponize you. 2) You normally can't spam too many actions at once, unless I deem them not game-breaking. 3) Interactions are somewhat fixed; you can try to experiment but don't get disappointed if they don't work and your entire plan fails. Tips! 4) Things are almost certainly not user-specific. What one player does will work for you, although maybe that person did some things you didn't do and results may vary. 5) You can be better understood if you target a particular player and not "I attack everyone". Now that's just dumb. There's not so much spatialness with the game so using "nearest player" kinda doesn't really work. I pick a random player in each case. 6) This place is pretty barren but hopefully you can use things to make better things. Try getting better things, you can't really do much with only rocks and corpses. 7) Be specific with locations or else undesireable things may happen. 8) Do you really think you can just take things from other people for free? FURTHER NOTES TO SUSPEND YOUR DISBELIEF 9) For some reason you guys are partially omnipresent in that you know everything everyone else does. 10) But you're also amnesiacs or you have a terrible sense of direction and location since you don't know where they happen unless they happen to you. 11) For some reason food (and water) is not a concern for you. You might want to try eating (relatively edible) things though! 12) I don't know why I started writing these notes. SOME THINGS! 13) {} represents your inventory. Please refer to it when performing your actions. 14) Seriously can you guys refer to people's names 15) [] represents your stats. 16) If you're mad at losing your stuff, stop making yourself so susceptible to losing your stuff. THINGS 17) Do you guys even read these? 18) Yeah. 19) For the most part you guys aren't going anywhere. 20) Flavortext is useful. 21) You might want to keep a log of sorts. 22) I suppose you know what your complimentary game over gift is by now... 23) See any other things that remain the same? 24) YOU CANNOT STEAL THINGS WITHOUT TRYING LEAGUE FACTS 25) Giving the enemy a ton of kills is called feeding. 26) If you try to 1v1 a fed champ you probably will lose. 27) Then, you're feeding more. 28) Before you know it they carry the game. 29) Farm safely at your tower if you're losing your lane! 30) Group up and focus on a fed champ. HOW TO SUCCEED IN CIVILIZATION (MAYBE) 31) Research ALL THE TECHS! 32) Build ALL THE WONDERS! 33) Once you get infantry just demolish their medieval army of longbowmen 34) Expand but don't try to catch the ire of those stronger than you (initially) 35) Diplomacy OP Rather obvious Facts. 36) Some things are hidden. 37) Be the first to explore something and reap the benefits. 38) How does one win? 39) Wow, I have 39 facts already!? 40) Did you know you have a score? Remember: 41) A bone is a bone is a bone and is a long bone (think femur) and not a scapula. Why do you never scavenge a different bone I don't know. Maybe it's for simplicity. 42) Finding things is not as easy as it looks. 43) There's a whole new world out there... 44) Interpret these clues as you will. 45) Things fall apart! A reply to objections (and specifications) 46) If you dissect a corpse for bones you get bones. Then you throw away everything else. 47) Be specific! 48) If you want your seedlings to grow you should specify that too. Plants need care! 49) Common sense is something pretty useful to have. 50) It's not that common though. OFFICIAL RULINGS 51) Teeth are no longer a commodity. 52) You may no longer commit suicide by rejoining. 53) You get one bone from a corpse (excluding the skull). Yeah, anatomy is weird. Tips 54-64 54) Points! You should figure out by now a primary usage of points! 55) Minecraft was one of the inspirations for this game. 56) Metal is harder than flesh. 57) Eleventy is short for 110. 58) Defense is not the best form of offense but well that might be a good idea sometimes. 59) Even the strongest players started from somewhere small. 60) Water isn't a very crucial resource for some reason. 61) Dodging is not as simple as posting "I dodge this". Wouldn't it be so boring if you could dodge any problems in your life? 62) Reading these hints is useful. 63) Overestimation can lead to your downfall. 64) Points! You should also have figured out by now how to acquire points! Tips 65-81 65) I said that it was a barren plainsland for a reason. Yeah, no sticks. 66) Thank the guy who burned down the bush. 67) Although you can still eventually get sticks again. 68) Look, you scrape a rock on another rock and you get a sharp rock. 69) Knives are not sharp rocks. 70) And everyone else got sharp rocks from performing that action, so what makes you think you'll get something different? 71) Call a cow by some other name but at the end of the day it's still a cow. 72) Replicating how humankind got its technological prowess isn't a bad idea. 73) Of course, don't take millions of years to do so. 74) Sure, you can ignore these hints. But I'll just ignore your actions :P 75) There are many ways to perform an action. You might get something else. But remember, don't make any presuppositions. 76) I am sort of biased against people who annoy me. Expect things to maybe misfire if you do. 77) CON, STR, etc. represent stats. These stats are innate and not carried. They do not transfer between instances of yourself. 78) As a sort-of deity who likes to see progress, I'll probably start disallowing instantaneous raids on people who have made positive progress in this game. 79) Look at what other people are doing, it might help. 80) Look again. 81) Yes, I decided to stop at a square number yet again. (That was a coincidence, don't read into it too much) Tips 82-95 82) Be specific! I'm going to be less lenient from now on. 83) Location, location, location. 84) Awareness is key. Look at other people. 85) Hints! I've decided to start giving them a lot more often recently! 86) Reread your submission before you submit. 87) Early birds get the worm! 88) Do note that I don't usually interpret posts by intent. 89) Hints! I guess quantity is growing more important than quality. 90) Editing is not seen in a good light, just saying. 91) Reading these hints is optional but your loss. 92) Retaliation is generally assumed. On average one battle iteration is parsed. Please let me do the battle calculations and I assume generally that no special circumstances exist (e.g. in a well, "dodging", etc.) 93) If you die you lose your stats. Sorry! 94) Next to the wall there's a lot of stuff people are generously leaving behind! 95) Good luck. Tips 96-109 96) I'm removing apple.singer and iPro from the game until they post a rejoin. 97) Fun fact: You can still join! 98) You should note that I won't edit posts usually, so I might make an errata post afterwards. 99) Obviously, errata posts override the post before it. 100) Unless otherwise stated in errata, there are no errors in the posts that I make. 101) Turns exist, and actions are serialized. 102) Always refer to the most recent post I make because that's going to have the most accurate information. 103) Knowledge is power! 104) Extract carefully. LIMITS 105) You may nurture things once per update cycle. 106) You may attack at most twice per update cycle. (Until later). Retaliation occurs automatically. 107) You may throw things at the wall at most once per update cycle. 108) Most other things I'll only allow you to do once/twice per update cycle. 109) You may craft arbitrarily many times but this is constrained by the stuff you have. Tips 110-112 110) Interrupting is rude and in this case usually impossible. Note that he throws everything at the wall and picks it back up instantly. He cannot be interrupted while doing this. 111) Really now, you have an alliance that composes of almost half of the total number of players. You don't think that's overpowered? 112) So it seems like I confuse nsun for ksun. Oops! Tips 113-114 113) Bullying's no fun :( 114) Bonus round! PM me something to get it Tips 115-116 115) From now on, hints will use odd numbers only. 116) HAHA JUST KIDDING